This invention relates to alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts.
It is known in the art to employ supported alkali metal catalysts for such conversions as propylene dimerization. In addition, the use of alkali metal carbonates as catalyst supports is known in the art. However, such catalysts as alkali metals supported on alkali metal carbonate supports do not always give high yields of the desired products, either due to low feed conversion, low product selectivity, or both. In addition, the use of alkali metal carbonates alone as catalyst supports has been disadvantageous, especially in fixed bed operations, for the reason that the supports do not have sufficient strength. It is also known that the addition of a finely ground metal, such as copper or stainless steel, as a promoter onto the surface of the catalyst support enhances the dimerization activity of the catalyst and provides strength and durability to the catalyst. However, the metal promoters are costly and difficult to process.